


Untitled

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [63]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Alexander Waverly was man who expected his orders to be followed and his rules to be obeyed. He also understood that things weren't always black and white, and that because of this, orders and rules were occasionally reinterpreted or ignored altogether. He hadn't reached his age and position by being inflexible or dictatorial. As long as circumstances were mitigated, he was content to allow his agents a little free rein. Solo and Kuryakin, however, often stretched the rein to breaking point

"Who would like to explain why two of our vehicles are in the Hudson, and how the suspect escaped?"


End file.
